gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Physical
Physical by Olivia Newton-John is featured in Bad Reputation, the seventeenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Olivia and Sue. At the start of the episode, the New Directions post an embarrassing video of Sue's jazzercise routine to Physical after Jesse's persuasion. This results in Sue getting mocked by students and teachers alike, and the video receives millions of views. Olivia Newton-John, however, comes along and rescues Sue from her embarrassment. She offers to make a professional music video of the song with Sue where the song will be sung by both of them. Due to the video, Sue is no longer mocked due to her jazzercise routine, and she begins to brag to the staff of McKinley. It was originally sung by Olivia Newton-John from her album of the same name. Lyrics Olivia: Physical, physical Physical, physical Physical, physical I'm saying all the things that I know you'll like Makin' good conversation I gotta handle you just right You know what I mean Sue: I took you to an intimate restaurant Then to a suggestive movie There's nothing left to talk about unless it's horizontally Olivia and Sue: Let's get physical, physical I wanna get physical Let's get into physical Let me hear your body talk (body talk), your body talk Let me hear your body talk (body talk) Let's get physical, physical I wanna get physical Let's get into physical Let me hear your body talk (body talk), your body talk Let me hear your body talk (bod-bod-bod-body talk) Olivia: I've been patient, I've been good Tried to keep my hands on the table It's gettin' hard this holdin' back You know what I mean (What I meant) Sue: I'm sure you'll understand my point of view We know each other mentally You gotta know that you're bringin' out Olivia and Sue: The animal in me Let's get physical, physical I wanna get physical Let's get into physical Let me hear your body talk (body talk), your body talk Let me hear your body talk (body talk) Let's get physical, physical I wanna get physical Let's get into physical Let me hear your body talk (body talk), your body talk Let me hear your body talk (bod-bod-bod-body talk) (physical, physical...) Heeeeey let's get physical, physical, I wanna get physical Let's get into physical Let me hear your body talk (body talk), your body talk Let me hear your body talk (body talk) Let's get animal, animal, I wanna get animal Let's get into animal Let me hear your body talk (body talk) your body talk Let me hear your body talk (bod-bod-bod-body talk) (bod-bod-bod-body talk) Let me hear your body talk (body talk) your body talk Let's get physical Trivia * This is the first female/female duet to be sung on the show. * This is the only non-Glee cast member song to be sung with the original artist. Gallery 490px-Gleephysical.jpg article-1273440-096F4CE8000005DC-304_468x412.jpg article-1273440-096F4CFC000005DC-220_468x286.jpg article-1273440-096F4DF4000005DC-299_468x292.jpg Glee Let's Get Physical.jpg glee104.jpg glee-physical-001.png Glee-Physical.jpg glee-physical.img.jpg Lets-get-gross.jpeg oliviajanelynch.jpg Tumblr md95bbd82m1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr md95bbd82m1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr md95bbd82m1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr md95bbd82m1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr md95bbd82m1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr md95bbd82m1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr md95bbd82m1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr md95bbd82m1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif physical season 1.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Sue Sylvester Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One